


John Watson Sings "Sherlock"

by Fillyjonk



Category: Arthur Conan Doyle - Fandom, Elementary, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Fanvid, His Last Vow, Hospital, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Pop music, Reichenbach, TJLC, The Empty Hearse, The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 3, in a nutshell, in a pop song.  John Watson's point of view.  Represented by the catchy little Carly Simon ballad, "Jesse."  Go 1980!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson Sings "Sherlock"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please. Pretty please with sugar on top. Drop me a line if you enjoyed this. To get a little note from someone who has enjoyed this video would be delightful. As much fun as it is to create fan art, it's 1000 times more fun when a creator knows the work has reached an audience that understands. Recs and sharing and such would also be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sister video (Sherlock's sorry-assed point of view) is here:
> 
> http://youtu.be/_Ks34fwEndM
> 
> And one note on the Universe and Johnlock: When one embeds a video from YouTube, the bot somehow selects the still image that will appear when a potential viewer sees the embed link. From 170 scenes in my little animation, from 4400 individual frames, YouTube and the Universe in all their wisdom chose to select the KNEE GROPE as the still image that you see before you click "play." 
> 
> You go think about that now, you hear?


End file.
